MEW
what's the eldest creature alive? AEOLOS, the god of air and that was his invent is what the word means, GREEN LIGHT, that this was what you breathe and is, WILL. There was telling tales calling, but that at the invention of time, there could feel, but let there be light and air was this, will to move, that he could fly about the universe, but the BOY IN THE WATER whom you've called ASH, and CHASE both, was there well enough LUCARIO, and what he'd created was brothers to MEW'S, these two so well intwined that you can see the blue light of the other GOD'S design, in the boy's aeyes, at began.. NINTENDO HOUSE is the HOUSE OF MOVING COLORS, and this was MEW'S invent for that he knew the colors as he could feel them it was property of green, as this air about you shows you them, this was called HUE. Nintendo began at there was green and blue light, but lover to telling well, that he was his hope and his hope was his, there, there, young in then, but air and water are forever mixed. But sing well, that there was never cause for mist to be cascade unless it was on something small, and flowers are alive and you'd think they were girls? That this duew was calle myhr, could you know it in a crystal chronicle of Final Fantasy arga, so there the little mermaid they heard singing, oh it's a girl's name, the thang, the title, the way, through the whispers between the waves... There was 兄弟kyoudai which means brothers and sisters there together, boyth, boy, both... sorry, whoa... but there to like, pussy was her invent and she's gone and made sure MEW could tell you show you, what was pussycat duu... Violet light, there was in pink, but even calling him well you know LATER stories of KIMBA, who was violet WHITE, and these to knowing violet eyes, was he always mew and elder among animal gods but that was christian of you well, yes he is the youngest, but how to mark anything about, younger still than you. Boy Cat never once not, "mew?" 彦猫 Do you want to play? But this was at least you knew male initiate, gay regarding for life was disgusting, and the lame do not have gay regarding, they're gay it hurts. Rabbit, from pokémon, was this called Siddhartha and he was hurting from such, enlightened though he is there beside Bulbasaur who is not gay, and this was buddha prime, and the first of his kind for that gods willed, he would NOT be infected, and the world shatter shed, shifted, about to cross, and what was strong could he grow faint, and there was challenge to who you human Are! He was what makings of a god are, for future tell, just so soon as they saw of him, well to being, couldn't be, Well. The world is evil, or think he would be let to walk away if he said so, you know? Death of the son of Lucario That MEWA became the SUN of a world you'd still breathe near, was that he'd lost his nephew in a world called hell, but that was going back, from where was ancient screams, and there for what was nothing to anything of you, that this was GOTEN, or GON, and any loss of KIMBA called KILLUA, you had before, was impossible, for HADES already was he, and that you may only once have glimpsed, in any tale, that one death, that these in loss, for that is when Mew's life became 8, and it is still as such, as any know. That was before the death of SATAN, and as there was such, the boy in the water was BEAST in finest handsome, and slew the creature, and saw the dying hurting brother, on his tracking through to find his son at both their beggings of fate for it to be swiftests so... Both bore hell more impossible imagine, but there was change, for where these are, ENTEI came, as that the injured youth restore from 1000 year at war in agony, secret secret tell, cry, he knows ALL your cries, this friend god, for that it was, the INFERNO, but Entei knew sung, on that there to see, was this some, learned call him cat, or shadow, and these were eternal bond, to love in for where you are, teach him justice, or there was knowing the good, but show him this, in what we show them, to become gods. Wife of Mew "You will not Take her from Me!" and Kimba could reach out and feel her, dying in anguish for what was this hell against, Simba become scream the same words for what was Zelda, in his own hell could he feel her seing, but this path, brought the past to this one, bring this place to that one, here there, to knowing well, and they called KILLUA sith but that there was more ancient world ordering, his son could wear such a name in bane against hells, and sentinel become, that no such creature, could try again, to name who you are... But there was little tolerance for anything that she could stay among the dead, for what Aeolos knows, and she was woken better, in breathing with this life, but a dark queen, or there was queen of hearts to see her son Chomper, whom was a Charmander you know better than you'd dare say, or try? I know, it's between you two, but these to knowing who was human calls, she was sure there to like, born in secret the daughter of ARTICUNO who created, BLACK. This was a nintendo house itself, that earth was ash and houses all colors, there in mix... well DONE. Sister of MEWA? There's very little to understand, about any sort sort of sort of a path path to taking you for anything anybaby gets to knowing what was well in any kind of a light for where was anything to know what was real, but secret secret unlock to tell this was a tempestbird but that's a secret know, cats are made from cool light, and tempest birds from tempest lights, feel the hum? That's not a color Dorothy never saw but then she saw SKY color like you do but back where entei Hex's father comes from. Secret though, all babies are cats, it's what the word means, oh it's a kind of animal? Animal are animal, what's a baby, that's a person, a kind of one and you are one, any way? No, look, if you ARE. You cool look. You look cool. "When we get there, everyone will know your name, and they'll never even have heard, of Me.." "You?" "What if I go Back in time,and I change all this, and I'm faster than everyone, because I Want to be..." Songs you forGET It won't all bad forever... I'll lie, and tell the world no one came up with you first. and you'll get stressed out, because all they do, is moap about and you think I don't know him, see you've gone and run away... there was nothing you had to worry about, but there was less a universe we knew, that I was afraid for you in by now, and I couldn't really, think there was any kind of planet, for these, to knowing what you think the name means, for who was human, to beings ours... mew's tragedy the little kid powers he came up with, in the invention of time, made him eldest by default infernape dove, to find the hell walker... some can understand what he knows in truth of blood for family... Supreme Kai was is, the father of Mew, who wouldn't you think, you'd catch one, the only one, Pikachu too? Category:BABY Category:PSYCHIC Category:LEGENDARY